1. Technical field
The disclosure generally relates to traffic management systems, particularly to a traffic management system based on near field communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traffic problems are becoming more problematic. On one hand, during rush hour, there are usually more vehicles heading downtown than there are people leaving downtown when people go to work, and the situation is the opposite when people get off work. During this time, it is easy to be in a traffic jam. On the other hand, since the vehicles and traffic roads lack wireless communication, drivers cannot directly and conveniently get road condition information ahead, so that the drivers will find the traffic jam when they drive in a congested road. Then, the traffic jam may become more serious.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.